The invention relates to sound damping means, in particular for a vehicle air conditioning system, and particularly improves upon known sound damping means of this type which are used particularly in air conditioning systems of motor vehicles. The known means comprise a cylindrical sound damping body which can be introduced into a tubular shape conduit. The two tube ends are usually soldered onto the sound damping body.
Sound waves, particularly caused by pulsation of the refrigerant and by vibration of the compressor, are damped in the sound damping body because it has a larger diameter than the tube conduit. However, this known method of sound damping should be improved because with vehicles becoming increasingly quiet, the noise generated by the air conditioning system can be heard more clearly.